TS Collection: Cold as you
by Rafa008
Summary: Reika thinks about her relationship with Yamaki.


**Author:** Rafa008  
**Shipper:** Reika / Yamaki  
**Song:** Cold as you-Taylor Swift  
**Summary: **Reika thinks about her relationship with Yamaki.

**TS Collection: Cold as you**

_You have a way of coming easily to me.  
And when you take, you take the very best of me.  
So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel somethin'  
And you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted._

Megumi-Are you leaving, Reika?  
It was late afternoon and Megumi was standing in front of Reika, in the Hypnos building, in the locker room. Reika changed her uniform, the white jumpsuit for her clothes.  
Reik-Yes, I'll take the night shift today. I'm going to take a break.  
The redhead said goodbye to her worker friend and headed to her car in the parking lot. She sought the keys when she heard footsteps behind her and someone touched her shoulder gently. She immediately recognized the scent and turned to the blonde man.  
Yamami-Are you leaving, Reika?  
Reika-Yes sir... Bye.  
Yamaki was watching her, behind the dark glasses, erasing and ascending his lighter.  
Yamaki-Well, back rested.  
Reika was surprised with the words of her boss.  
Reika thinking-_He ... Is showing worried about me?_  
Yamaki-I need all of you with eyes open so no wild one will cross the barrier of our world.  
Reika-Ah. Yes, you are right. I will come back later.  
Yamaki-Right.  
The blonde began walking towards the lift when the redhead let out:  
Reika-Even though I'm not the one with you're worried, it's good that you're concerned with our world.  
Yamaki turned to her, puzzled.  
Yamaki-What are you talking about, Reika?  
She just shook her head at him, nodding, maintaining her tough stance, to get into the car, where she leaned her forehead on the steering wheel briefly, thanking the window panes were dark. She let a sigh escape her lips, before turning on the ignition and exit.  
Reika-Why I'm always waiting for you to show worried with me, Yamaki?  
_  
__Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say_

Reika was swimming in the indoor pool of the apartment. Almost no one was there that hour, and that was why she liked. She could swim in the huge pool and have it all to herself. Cross it was a way to not think in work and Yamaki, however she loved both. The few guys, who were there, walking toward the locker room, couldn't leave without look to the beautiful women, and admire her talent in the water, but Reika ignored them. She went to the edge of the pool, looking at the large glass windows. The sky was darkening, while the weather was bad. Away, she could see the huge building of Hypnos.  
Reika-Yamaki ...  
She sighed, sinking in the pool until her red head was under. While holding her breath, pictures of the blond man came into her head and a few tears mingled with the pool water.  
Reika thinking-_I know you hold this tough pose to deal with our work, that's what I admire about you, but ... I just wanted you to demonstrate a little bit, you love me ... All this time we've been working together, we went out together ... But you're always so cold.  
_Yamaki-Reika. Reika!  
Reika resurfaced and saw Yamaki stopped in front of her, in a suit. He was frowning, and took off his sunglasses, staring at her, worried.  
Yamaki-What a fright you gave me.  
Reika-Sorry Yamaki.  
She was surprised that he was there, in the pool area. Could an emergency about the wild one happened?  
Reika-Sir, did something happen?  
Yamaki-Nothing happened. As you were not in the apartment, I thought you were here. I need you to analyze some data that I brought.  
Reika-Data? I knew.  
Yamaki looked at her, confused. She turned her back to him, refusing to look him in the eyes, staring at the water around her.  
Yamaki-Knew what?  
She gave him a sad smile and swam to the ladder and the blonde took her hand, helping her out. Reika shivered, feeling his hot hand in contact with her, wet from the pool.  
Reika-Thank you.  
The two walked up to one of the chairs that were there, where she picked up her towel and wrapped herself in it.  
Reika-Every time I think you come to me, thinking of me, but it is always the work ...  
Yamaki-Reika...  
Reika-Please don't say that is not true. I'm not criticizing you, I always admired you for trying so hard with Hypnos, but ... I just wanted you to love me like I love you.

_And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, _

_I've never been anywhere cold as you._

She came more close to the towel around herself, feeling cold. Yamaki took off his coat, put on her shoulders, and hugged her, his hands on her waist. Reika leaned against him, staring him.  
Yamaki-You know this is my way Reika.  
Reika-I know ...  
He brought his face closer to hers, kissing her slowly. Reika sighed between the kiss, closing her eyes and turning to face him, kissing him harder. One hand of Yamaki slipped of her waist to her hand, entwining her. It was one of the few times when they were together, that Yamaki could really opened to her, before returning to the life of Hypnos, before Reika backs to stay in the cold.  
Yamaki parted from her slowly, straightening his shirt, now wet and replaced his glasses.  
Yamaki-I'll go to change clothes and get back to work.  
Reika-Right. At night I go to my shift.  
They looked at each other one last time and Yamaki left the indoor pool, going to the elevator. Reika hugged to his jacket, her hair falling in front of her face.


End file.
